


Crystal

by Caidy



Series: Sam et Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, bad metaphor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ils dansent. C’est la seule métaphore qui semble convenir, la seule qui porte une part de vérité, la seule qui lui vient à l’esprit chaque fois que Sam évite son regard pour le suivre des yeux quand il lui tourne le dos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal

 

Ils dansent. C’est la seule métaphore qui semble convenir, la seule qui porte une part de vérité, la seule qui lui vient à l’esprit chaque fois que Sam évite son regard pour le suivre des yeux quand il lui tourne le dos. Il le fait de plus en plus, ces derniers temps, comme si Castiel était une énigme, un puzzle auquel il manque des pièces. L’ange en a conscience, découvre parfois que c’est réciproque. Ils se sont croisés pendant des années sans jamais se comprendre, sans même essayer. Les choses étaient plus apocalyptiques, littéralement, et maintenant que leurs existences mutuelles ont gagné en stabilité – ce n’est pas _tranquille_ , rien ne l’est jamais avec les Winchesters – ils ne peuvent s’empêcher de tenter quelques pas pour finalement se marcher sur les pieds.

Ils dansent. Ils ne trouvent pas le bon rythme, hésitent, ne savent pas où mettre leurs mains, leurs yeux, leurs cœurs, et l’air n’est jamais approprié et ils sont sans cesse effrayés. Castiel juge ça usant, inutile, nécessaire. Il voudrait pouvoir se tourner vers Sam et lui dire clairement ce qu’il veut, pourquoi il le veut, mais lui-même ne le sait pas. Tout ça le dépasse.

 


End file.
